


hypos and soft spots

by mynameisnotmac



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring Bones, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sick Kirk, Sickfic, Star Trek: Into Darkness, caring mccoy, injured kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up after being dead is hard.  Luckily, Jim has a good doctor, and a better friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hypos and soft spots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this ones been rolling around in my head for awhile. watching the movie twice this week brought it out. Let me know what you think!

“You are welcome, Jim.”

The Vulcan stood beside the bed, not saying anything else. It may have been awkward, had it been anyone else but Spock. Jim didn’t mind though, in fact he rather enjoyed the silence. His head was pounding something fierce, and his body ached all over. Probably something to do with those transfusions Bones was talking about. 

Jim knew he ought to thank Spock properly; a simple thank you didn’t seem like enough in exchange for his life. He was just so damn tired. Anyways, knowing his first officer, he would probably just start going on about the logical value of the incident, and he didn’t think he was quite up for that. Instead, he mustered up his strength and reached out a hand towards Spock. The Vulcan’s eyebrows knit together, slightly confused, but he took the offered hand. Jim gave a tired grin and Spock gave him what might have been a smile, if you looked carefully. Dr. McCoy, who was still checking vitals and generally hovering around, rolled his eyes.

“Alright love birds,” He said jokingly “I need to better asses Jim here, so that means the Vulcan has to go now.” 

Another time, Jim would’ve had a witty reply to McCoy‘s wisecrack, but not today. Today, he just let his hand slide limply out of Spock’s grasp and smiled at the Vulcan as he bowed his head slightly, and left. He then turned his gaze to his doctor friend, who was going about him with the tricorder; the ever-present crease between his eyebrows even deeper than usual.

“What’s the matter Bones?” He rasped “You look as if somebody died.” When Bones looked up at him, Jim knew his pitiful attempt at humour had fallen flat.

“Damn it Jim! You can’t do that to me, ok? Not ever. I almost lost you, I can’t, I can’t lose you, ok?” Now it was Bones’ turn to grab onto Jim’s hand. Jim, who was almost surprised by his friend’s outburst, did his best to squeeze back.

“Ok, ok. I promise, I won’t do it again.” 

Satisfied for the moment, Bones dropped Jim’s hand and went back to his job.

“How much pain are you in?” He asked “And don’t you dare bother lying to me because I know you’re in pain”

“A little…” Jim answered. Bones glared at him. “or a lot. Ok, a lot.” A grimace crossed his face. “It’s just my head…and the rest of me.”

“Alright, that’s something I can fix. I’ll get you something for that, just give me a minute.” Jim watched him leave, almost marching out the door, on a mission for something. Jim closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of self pity. Damn it, why did everything hurt so much? He wanted Bones to come back and make things ok.

As if on cue Bones reappeared. Jim’s eyes widened slightly at the instrument in his hand. Bones sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I know you don’t like hypos,” he said, “But this is going to make you feel better, I promise.” The doctor’s tone was surprisingly gentle, compared to its usual roughness. Jim was still wary of the hypo, but trusting Bones, he exposed his neck. With one hand on Jim’s head, Bones pressed the hypo to the skin. Jim tensed at the spray and whimpered slightly. Normally Bones would have told him not to be such a baby, but today he just patted his neck and ran a hand through Jim’s hair. Jim smiled and leaned into the touch.

“Didn't realize you’d gone so soft.” He mumbled. Bones grunted in return and rose from the bed.

“Get some rest.” He ordered. Jim nodded slightly and closed his eyes again. Sighing, Bones took the blanket at the end of the bed and tucked it around Jim's shoulders. After a moment of hesitation, he leaned down and lightly pressed a kiss to Jim’s forehead.

“You've always been my soft spot, stupid.”


End file.
